Clumsy
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: another Prince of Tennis one shot! :D i decided to do KenyaxOC. i hope everyone who reads it enjoys.


Oshitari Kenya One Shot: Clumsy

Shitenhouji was a weird school. I liked it for that reason, everyone seemed to be, or try to be, goofy. I'm somewhat of a silly person though most people don't know it because I tend to be quiet and keep to myself. My name is Kiyoko Nakamura, I'm in my third year at Shitenhouji. I'm also in the drama club.

Right now I was in class looking out the window and definitely not paying any attention to the teacher. I looked over and saw my best friend in the world, Motoko, who is head of the Drama Club, wink at me. This means that she was up to not good. I gave her a suspicious look as I saw her pass a note to Oshitari Kenya, my crush. Now I am completely paranoid. My heart was racing, what could he have possibly put on that note?

Oshitari-kun looked at the note and then wrote back and handed it back to her. This went on until the end of class. The class left and as Oshitari-kun walked out the door he looked back and winked at me causing me to blush. I ran over to Motoko.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I asked.

"Calm down…I was just helping out a good friend of mine." she said putting an arm around me.

"I…I don't trust you." I said.

"Oh come on, we're best friends, you'll find out what's going on soon."

"I don't like this…" I said blushing.

"You're so cute Kiyoko-chan." she cooed annoying me even more.

I sighed and awaited for my fate. We walked out of the class together and Shiraishi-kun was waiting on Motoko like always. He wrapped his arm her and pulled her closer. She giggled.

"Hey sweetie." she said.

"Hey."

"I'd need to talk to you." she said snuggling up to him. She gave me the "leave now" look. I sighed and walked away. I wonder what she has in store for me. I feel nervous. I decided to shrug it off. I went to my locker and found a note on it. I opened it up and it read.

"Nakamura-chan will you please meet me at the park at 5:00 tonight? I have something very important to tell you. I hope to see you there."

The note was unsigned and I stood there staring at it. I'm so confused. I blushed once I realized it was a confession letter. Maybe…but I wonder who it was from! The possibilities are endless. I just hope it wasn't someone I had to reject. I sighed and continued to class.

(5:00pm)

I stood at the park waiting for whoever sent me the note. I looked over and saw Oshitari running towards me. My heart was racing. This couldn't be true, no way…maybe he was out for a run.

"Nakamura-chan what are you doing here?" he asked. Doom.

"Oh…I got a note saying to meet someone here…" I said tilting my head to the side.

"I was told to meet Shiraishi here, Motoko-chan told me to come here." he stated.

"…um…then why did you wink at me before leaving the room?" I asked confused.

"Oh…um that's because Motoko-chan said that, you like to watch me practice." he said a small hint of pink going across his face.

Yep I'm gonna kill Motoko.

"Well then…" I said.

"I think we were set up." he stated.

I looked up at him. "Set up?"

He chuckled. "Yeah I think that this is Motoko's doing."

"That wouldn't surprise me." -_-

He laughed again. "Well, shall we do something together?"

"Y…you mean like a date?" I questioned.

"Only if you want it to be." he smirked.

I blushed.

"s…sure?"

"Good. So…" he put his arm around my waist. "you like to watch me practice?" he whispered in my ear.

"I…I…I just…" my face became redder and redder with each stutter and I looked down at my feet. "Oh, I know a place where we can go eat!" he announced.

"Really? Where?"

"It's a surprise. Let's get there fast."

As soon as he said that he grabbed my hand and started running as fast as he can. "O…Oshitari-kun…S…SLOW DOWN!" I yelled.

"No speed, No Life Nakamura-chan!" then out of nowhere he tripped. And at that speed, we were both flying through the air and rolled on the ground. I landed on top of him.

(Motoko's POV)

I was walking with Kuranosuke and we were enjoying our evening.

"How do you think it's going with Oshitari-kun and Kiyoko-chan?" I asked.

"Well…I guess we can just find that out now…" Kuranosuke replied.

I looked up at him and to where he was pointing. Right in the middle of the street was Oshitari-kun was lying on his back and Kiyoko-chan on top of him…with her breast in his face. This was a very awkward situation. I was so shock that I couldn't get any words out of my mouth. I looked up at Kuranosuke and it seemed like he was trying not to laugh. I chuckled a bit, and watched what was going to happen.

(Kenya's POV)

I didn't know what was going on but my face was in between something rather soft. I took a deep breath and smelt something sweet and nice. I opened my eyes and all I saw was cleavage. I felt my face heat up immediately. My face was in Nakamura's chest. And it was getting harder to breathe.

(Kiyoko's POV)

Ow. I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked down and saw Oshitari-kun underneath me. He took deep breath and his face was the reddest I've ever seen it.

"LOOK AT YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!" the voice belonged to Motoko. I turned around and saw her with Shiraishi-kun, and I know she was never gonna have me live this moment down. Why did this have to happen, I'm so embarrassed now.

"Kiyoko-chan…not that I mind you being on top of me…but could you please." Oshitari asked.

"I…I'm so sorry!" I yelled jumping off of him.

"I…it's alright." he said just as shyly as he got up.

"I bet you liked it Oshitari-kun." Motoko teased causing me to blush even more.

"I…I…what are you guys doing here?" Oshitari tried to ignore what Motoko said.

"We're out on a date, and you?" Shiraishi-kun jumped in.

"You should know, your girlfriend is the one that set us up." Oshitari-kun argued.

"Right…but we never expected _that _to happen." Shiraishi said talking about the incident before hand.

I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"It was my fault I shouldn't have started running like that." Oshitari admitted. "You should apologize." Shiraishi glared.

Oshitari-kun sighed and turned to me bowing. "Gomenasai, Nakamura-chan."

"It's ok." I said quietly my face still flushed.

"Do you still wanna go out and eat dinner? Or did I ruin it?" he asked a little sadly.

"I would love to, you didn't ruin anything, accidents happen." I said looking him straight in the eye.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "I'll just walk this time." "You two have fun on your date!" Shiraishi said.

"But not too much fun." Motoko chimed in.

"We'll try not to." Oshitari said as he pulled me along beside him. I blushed as I noticed he wasn't letting go of my hand.

"Why can't we have to much fun?" I asked not really understanding what Motoko meant. Oshitari looked at me, smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about that Nakamura-chan. You're too innocent to understand it. But that's what I like about you the most." he complimented.

"Oh…ok…" I said.

"We're here." he said leading me into a medium sized building. It wasn't fancy or anything I liked it. We took our seats and ordered our food. We talked for a little bit and ate. I was trying not to make a mess like I usually do. I guess that's what me and him have in common, we're both somewhat clumsy. I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about how clumsy we are." I answered.

He tilted his head to the side. "you're clumsy?" "Very much so. Like I tripped over my foot and hit the wall one time." I laughed.

He laughed too. "You're cute Nakamura-chan."

I blushed and stared at him in shock for a few minutes. "Thank you, Oshitari-kun."

"You can call me Kenya." he said a bit sternly. "And I want to call you Kiyoko-chan."

"Ok. I'm fine with it…Kenya-kun." I blushed a little bit.

We finished our food and he walked me home. When we got to my door stepped we stopped in front of it to say our goodbyes.

"I had a great night Kenya-kun." I said to him.

"I did to…um…do you mind if I kiss you?"

My heart began to race and it took me a minute to realize what he had just said. "I'd be insulted if you didn't." I whispered.

He smiled and leaned in close and pressed his lips against mine. We broke the kiss.

"I wouldn't want to insult you Kiyoko-chan, oh and this means we're officially going out now." with that he smiled and walked away.


End file.
